Old Ones
The Old Ones were the creaters of Earth and the beings that created the Gods of Earth, and fashioned the planet into the manner it is as of now. In addition, the Old Ones constructed two great Warp Gates at either pole of the planet. These were used to cross into an immaterial, interdimensional realm known as the Fade, and allowed them to traverse great distances across the universe in mere instants. The Old ones are a race of Aquatic beings that appear much like their servents the Lizardmen, except the Old Ones appeared in giant ships that walked the Earth. When not in these giant ships, they were in their mothership above the planet. Their power is unparalled as they were able to create a planet from scratch, and seed it with planets, before in the end they were able to create near godlike people. Despite this insanely high technoloy level their work was in the end corupted and destroyed by the failings of Tek who was an Old one who had become disanfranshized with the Old Ones society and ended up causing Chaos to enter the world. The Old Ones were said by Tek to be the first race to ever reach the stars, and after century upon century of fighting upstart races the Old Ones would begin to change their ways and stopped holding territory and instead simply travelled in a massive fleet which they used to destroy any threats to the universe. As this continued they begin to move towards uplifting races and planets that they found, and in this way they became obsessed with the ordering of the univers which they felt was their land to control. Tek says that at some point in the past they discovered the Martian Empire and through this planet Earth and it was here that they would move the entire fleet. After destroying the Martians the Oldes Ones would reorder the entire planetary network as they saw fit, and before they left they created the Titans of whom were meant to safegaurd the people of the planet from harm. The Old Ones would then as a race leave the planet on their gigantic ships, while leaving behind the Lizardmen as the last gaurdian on top of the Titans. Silently Tek would trick his way into staying on Earth, and it was in Tek that changed Earth from becoming the future planet it was meant to and the violent world it has become. History Founding an Empire : "It was a beautiful thing to move throughout the universe with no limit but the limits we set on ourselves. For an endless time we did great deads, but somewhere along the line we allowed the same morals that had doomed us before to seep back into us." : -Tek The Old Ones were said by Tek to be the first race to ever reach the stars, and after century upon century of fighting upstart races the Old Ones would begin to change their ways and stopped holding territory and instead simply travelled in a massive fleet which they used to destroy any threats to the universe. As this continued they begin to move towards uplifting races and planets that they found, and in this way they became obsessed with the ordering of the univers which they felt was their land to control. Tek says that at some point in the past they discovered the planet Earth and it was here that they would move the entire fleet. Culling of Mars : "We destroyed them for no reason. They should have been cultivated but instead my people destroyed them so utterly that not even DNA existed so that I could resurect their society. It was watching their destruction that made me see the truth. I would never follow them again. Never again would I watch that happen." : -Tek The Old Ones travelled the stars in search of worlds, and people that they could change into their image. They had done this for eons, and although they appeared to be completely benelevant they were also very harsh to those that resisted their might, and thus when they first arrived in the solar system which held Earth they engaged in a brief but destructive war with the inhabitants of Mars. On Mars there existed a lowly advanced space race which had no means of directly fighting against the Old Ones but from calculations done, and from history of races such as the Martians it was decided by the Old Ones that the Martians would be culled. Tek argued against their destruction due to the fact that he had communicated with several of their scientists and he believed them to be a brilliant race who truly understood the meaning of life. Tek was in the end ignored, as the councillers of the Old Ones decided to obliterate the Martians completely leaving nothing but small DNA samples left, but even these would be kept secret as they didn't want fundementalists like Tek to attempt to rebuild the Martians.The Martians were destroyed and their surviving members were cataloged and then placed in databases aboard the massive fleet for the day they would be of use again. During the destruction of the Martian Empire they discovered the planet Earth which appeared to be a sort of labratory world for these Martians, as they had seeded the planet with a huge number of races, all of which were kept at a low rate of technology. Birth of Earth The Old Ones arrived on the world in what would become the continent of South America over 25,000 years before the present and proceeded to shape its geography and inhabitants according to the mysterious demands of some greater plan. The Old Ones had their slann servents move the world closer to the sun to make its environment more temperate and allow for the future creation of new sentient races or modifying already extant ones to inhabit it, including the Lizardmen, the Elves, the Dwarfs and Humans among others. During this age they moved closer and closer to completion of their plan for Earth, and with the end in sight they begin making plans for controlling their plans once they left. Firstly they gave their plan to the Lizardmen and left them in charge of the Mortals in order to keep the peace. These plans were known only to the Slann and were written down by the Slann on massive granite blocks built within the Temple cities of Lustria. Individually the blocks gave you little information but when put all together the entire plan of the Old Ones could be revealed. The Titans Main Article : The Titans Old Ones Leave With the sadegaurds believed to be in place the Old Ones, begin deasembling many of their cities on the Earth. This process was obviously to make sure the advanced nature of the Old Ones wasn't allowed to seep into the growth of the races of Earth. The process of taking apart their cities was one that they had done on an inumberable amount of occasions and because of this they were able to deconstruct their cities in a very short amount of time. With their cities gone, the Old Ones packed into their ships and set out into space to their next destination. With the Old Ones gone their favored race in the Lizardmen was initially shocked and in disaray as to what to do with themselves, but as the Old Ones knew they would the Slann took control of the situation and led the Lizardmen towards the path of enlightment where they would act as the stewards of the planet. Other then the Lizardmen the only real effect that their departure had was that with them gone, their was noone truly watching the Titans and their successes and failures. Without the Old Ones interferance though the Titans should have simply been able to deflect any internal coruption through their internal device that made sure they never deviated from their assigned tasks. Remnent Main Article : Tek : "I couldn't leave the planet. There was far too much to be done there that I finally realized my time amongst my people was over. I was now all on my own." : -Tek While the Old Ones believed they had completely left the Earth with no trace of the ancient and technologically advanced race that had once been on the planet, they had been decieved by one of their own. On the island of Iceland the Old ones had set up a science facility, and had sent one of their most intelligent of members in Tek who was to lead research on the races that dotted the Earth. Unfortunatly for the Old ones they did not realize that Tek had lost his love for the Old Ones way of doing business, and he wanted to plot a new way at doing things. In order to do this he begin creation of a clone of himself that would die after being alive for a period of time. With the Old Ones believing he had died after they left the planet they wouldn't wonder where he had disapeared to and in this way he would be able to do his experiments on Earth in complete isolation. Notable Old Ones Category:Race Category:Races